


Cinders

by 11JJ11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marissonshipping, Marriage Proposal, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: It has been ten years since the Kalos Crisis and the fall of Team Flare, and all of Lumiose is celebrating the day, and those who fought to defend the region. Alain is nervous, not just because he's being hailed as a hero, but also because today is the day he hopes to ask Mairin a very important question...But old enemies may be lurking in the shadows.[This story was done in collaboration with Modeststroke!]





	1. Chapter 1

Alain's hands were shaking.

It didn't matter how he held them, if he stuffed his hands away into his pockets or laced his fingers tightly together– there was still a tremble as he stood there, waiting. His mind was humming, every possible doubt crawling into his head. His mouth was dry, making his nervous swallowing painful.

He slipped a hand into his pocket, fingers wrapping around the velvety box resting there. He glanced around for a moment, before pulling it out when he saw he was alone. It was small and black, fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand as he slowly opened the lid, already knowing what would be inside. His heart thumped nervously as he stared down at the small object, a wave of fear washing over him.

A slim silver ring gleamed up at him.

It was a sleek ring, the metal carefully twisted in an elegant pattern, carefully holding a beautifully cut emerald in place. Steven had the ring custom made, and Alain had spent several days trying to decide just what he wanted it to look like. The ring had to be beautiful, like her– but yet simple, since he knew she wouldn't want anything over the top. An emerald had been an easy choice, knowing her love for green, and he had felt that the silver suited the gem much nicer than gold.

It was just how he had pictured it, just how he had wanted it. He snapped the ring box shut, closing his eyes as his heart thundering in his chest. In the end it truly didn't matter how the ring looked or what had gone into it– the only thing that would matter was what she'd say the moment he asked her  _the_  question.

"Well, I must say this has been a marvelous evening so far," A cheerful voice said from behind him, causing Alain to pause from his worry, turning to glance over his shoulder.

Pale blue eyes met his icy eyes, an older man lingering by the doorway with a kind smile on his face. For a moment the panic rushing through Alain seemed to fade, the sight of the professor instantly bringing a sense of calm into the room. He turned to face his mentor, hastily stuffing the ring away, giving the man a brief smile.

"It's been eventful," Alain said slowly, trying not to let his nervousness show. His words fell flat, his pale face and the waver in his voice giving away the emotions running through him.

Professor Sycamore sighed, his smiling fading, approaching Alain. "Alain, please don't tell me you've been fretting this whole evening– you know this entire celebration is for you after all."

Shivers raced through him, a different kind of fear coming over Alain. "...You mean it's a celebration in honour of stopping what I almost caused."

The professor frowned. "Alain."

For a moment Alain felt like a child again, Sycamore using the same tone he often had when he was younger. He swiftly looked away and Sycamore placed a hand on his shoulder. "S-sorry," Alain muttered. "I know I'm not supposed to think that way–"

"What took place was something you did not want to happen, and you did everything in your power to stop the Kalos Crisis– and succeeded. You're nothing but a hero, which is why you're here with the rest of us."

Ten years. It had been ten years today since the Kalos Crisis. An event that was still so vivid in his memory, one that still managed to find its way into his nightmares. He shifted uncertainly. Tonight had been one of mixed feelings for him. All of Lumiose had been celebrating Team Flare's fall throughout the entire day, a parade having even been held. Those who had been hailed as heroes, the ones who had played a role in the fall of the vile group, were seen as the honoured guests tonight.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont– and all those who had been the gym leaders at the time. Diantha, Steven, and Malva. Jessie, James, Professor Sycamore, Meyer, Mairin...

And him.

"And what about Malva?" Professor Sycamore asked. "Do you feel she deserves to be here?"

"Of course," Alain said– it was impossible to forget her standing by his and Ash's side as they faced Lysandre.

"Then if Malva, who actively knew what Flare's goals were, deserves to be here," Professor Sycamore began. "Then why on earth wouldn't you– someone who was giving everything he had for what he believed to be peace– deserve to be here as well?" He gave him a soft smile. "You have done nothing but good, Alain. You deserve to be called a hero."

Alain's throat felt tight. "Th-thank you, Professor."

The professor clapped him on the back. "Then why are we lingering back here? Let us join the others, embrace our old friends tonight, and wear the medals they have for us with honour!"

"...They have medals?"

The professor paused. "...I wasn't supposed to mention that. But yes, they do– the Lumiose mayor felt you guys didn't get enough recognition at the time, so... yeah. They have medals for us when we go on stage."

"Of course they do..." Alain muttered.

Professor Sycamore smirked slightly. "I don't think that's why you're nervous though, is it?"

A pink tinge came onto Alain's cheeks, and his heart once again began pounding in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to him for several seconds. Sycamore laughed, which wasn't helping Alain, and he swiftly looked away. Again his hand slipped into his pocket, touching the ring box.

"...What if she says no?" Alain whispered.

"And just what reason would she have to say no?" Sycamore asked, an arm around Alain's shoulder as he guided him towards the doorway. Alain dug in his heels, not ready to face what would be awaiting him outside. "You know Mairin loves you."

Mairin, just her name brought a smile to Alain's face. Despite his nerves, he had spent most of the celebration with her. She hadn't asked him why he had looked so on edge, most likely just assuming that the anniversary of what they were gathered for was the explanation for his attitude. And while it was most certainly affecting him, it was what question he'd be asking his girlfriend tonight that was making him shake.

But hopefully she wouldn't just be his girlfriend after tonight.

"I know that," Alain said. "But what if she doesn't feel ready for marriage? What if she doesn't want to get married? Or just doesn't want to get married to  _me–?"_

"Did you see her face when she saw Serena's engagement ring?" Sycamore asked, crossing his arms. "Or her expression when she saw, um, what's her name... Jessie's wedding ring? Or how her and Bonnie just happen to go by wedding dress shops when they go out– and tend to discuss said dresses loudly when you happen to be in the room?"

"Um, well–" Alain began, the Sycamore cut him off.

"Trust me, my boy, the only thing Mairin is going to say to you is yes," Sycamore said, and he let out a hardy laugh. "Come on now, we can't hide away in the gym forever– let's go enjoy the rest of the celebration!"

Alain's heart was still thumping nervously, but yet the professor's words had brought a sense of calm to him. He had no reason to panic over what Mairin would say– he loved her, he trusted her– and he knew that she would always stand by his side. Today was a day to celebrate the fall of the ones he had feared, the day his close friends had become heros. Even if he still doubted if that title could be held by him, he didn't doubt that those like Mairin and Ash deserved it. He would stand with them, and join the rest of Lumiose and Kalos in celebrating what they achieved.

And then tonight, out on the stage with everyone else he held close, he would ask Mairin to marry him.

Today wasn't a day to fear.

* * *

Lumiose City always looked beautiful at night– the whole city lit up, never sleeping– it was truly a sight to see. Alain had spent many years living here, but still he always appreciated what the capital had to offer.

But tonight was something else.

Seeing hundreds, maybe thousands of people gathered in the center of the city, filling the streets beyond– it was a breathtaking view. Prism Tower was lit up behind them, the base of the city's proud gym renovated into the stage that he and the others were standing on. Lights shone down onto them, making his eyes water from their intensity.

In front of him was the mayor of Lumiose, a plump and cheerful man who hadn't stopped smiling the entire night. He was currently speaking to the crowds watching them, hands moving with his enthusiasm as he spoke. Alain caught a few words, about the tragedy that had taken place a decade before, of the bravery the city had shown in such danger, but it was hard to focus on what was being said.

His eyes flickered off to his right, taking in the beautiful woman standing next to him.

Mairin had a smile on her face, but he could tell by the small twitch near the corner of her lips that she was uneasy with such a large crowd. Between now and the parade she had let her hair down from the tight bun she had in since this morning, her long red hair now cascading down her shoulders. Her fingers were nervously tracing the sequins in her navy blue dress, the lights from the stage causing them to gleam.

Mairin noticed his glance, her head turning to meet his gaze. Today was one of the few times he had ever seen her wear makeup, and Alain was sure that Serena and Bonnie must have insisted on it. What she wore was simple, almost barely noticeable, but it made her amber eyes pop. She gave him a small smile, grabbing his hand, before turning to look back at the crowd.

Suddenly the city seemed quite dull after having looked at Mairin.

Mairin squeezed his hand, and he did so in return. The ring box hidden away in his pocket suddenly seemed much heavier, a reminder of what he would be doing in a short time. His heart thumped, but he forced his expression to remain composed as the mayor turned to face him and the others on stage.

"The first of who should be recognized," The mayor said, his voice echoing across the plaza. "Are the gym leaders who fearlessly defended our region at the time!"

Clemont and the other gym leaders stepped forward, and Alain studied them. Some, such as Ramos, had retired years before. Seeing the gym leaders he had grown up with all together once again was surreal. The crowd began cheering, and Alain put his own hands together as well, a smile tugging at his face.

As Professor Sycamore had said, several people stepped forward, presenting medals to the gym leaders. More clapping and cheering was heard, the eight gym leaders returning to their place in line.

The mayor began calling others forward– Ash and Serena, an extra loud cheer rushing out from the crowd when the mayor mentioned their engagement. Bonnie and her father– who'd had his identity as the Blaziken Mask revealed years before. The married Jessie and James, who Alain was still a bit confused about to this day– they had seemed to be against Ash when they had first met, but yet had helped Mairin in the Kalos Crisis, and now Ash insisted they were some of his closest friends.

Alain clapped the loudest when Professor Sycamore went up, that enthusiasm fading when Malva was called up, a Fennekin resting on her shoulder. Steven and Diantha were the ones that got the loudest cheers from the crowd, both of them having once held the title of Champion. Alain's hands were starting to feel sweaty as they accepted the medals, the moment he was awaiting and dreading rapidly approaching.

"And finally," The mayor said, a gleam in his eyes as he looked back at them. "We have the man who won the Kalos League all those years ago, and his girlfriend Mairin– both of whom stood on the front lines that dreaded night!"

The crowd clapped as they stepped forward, Mairin giving him another smile, but Alain could only managed a small twitch in his lips. He wasn't quite sure how he was walking, his legs felt like they had become jelly, the whole world swaying under him. He swallowed, glancing at Mairin as their medals were brought forward. He didn't even look at his as it was handed to him, his eyes locked on her.

Another cheer was given, and Mairin looked ready to retreat back into their place in line, but Alain grabbed her wrist before she could. She looked up at him in confusion, either at the action, or perhaps she could hear the thundering of his heart. The mayor was grinning from ear to ear, Alain having informed him beforehand what he planned to do.

"Now before we end this wonderful evening," The mayor said, his tone much softer, causing the audience to fall quieter in response. "Alain has asked me to allow him a moment."

He stepped back, leaving him and Mairin in the center of the stage. The young woman looked confused, glancing at Alain for some explanation, and he swallowed. His mouth felt dry as he turned to face her, his hand sliding from her wrist, his fingers slipping between hers. Her bright amber eyes stared up at him, and for a moment that was his world– just him and her standing there in the silence.

"Mairin," Alain began, his voice somehow much steadier than what he was feeling. "I... I love you. I love you more than words can ever say."

It was almost startling how quiet the city was, everyone listening, waiting for him to continue. But his only focus was for Mairin, who was watching him in surprise. Alain was far from a public speaker, so of course him standing up here in front of everyone was far from what he'd normally do.

But today was anything but normal.

"You've always been there for me," Alain continued. "By my side, throughout all these years. Even when I'm being an idiot... when I'm being someone that doesn't deserve you... you still support me, you still love me."

His hand reached into his pocket, slowly grasping the ring box.

"And I don't want that to end, Mairin, I want you to always be with me," Alain said, and a blush was beginning to fill Mairin's face. Her eyes flickered down to his hand, her eyes widening as she spotted the small box.

Alain went down onto one knee, and a hush ran through the crowd. Tears stung Mairin's eyes, a smile spreading across her reddening face as he brought the box up. The words were on his lips, his hands trembling as held the box with the ring. His mouth opened, ready to ask her the question he had been wanting to for so long...

But before he could say a word, a loud bang echoed across the plaza. His ears were ringing from the sound, everyone recoiling from the intensity, panicked cries filling the air. Everyone's eyes turned out towards the crowd, where bursts of bright lights could be seen– the glow of many Pokemon being released from their Pokeballs all at once.

The low growls of the Pokemon could be heard, the people who had released them slowly coming forward. Alain tensed, eyes scanning the crowd, disbelief filling his gaze. For a moment he couldn't move, telling himself that what he was seeing wasn't real. And if it was, it was nothing but a cruel joke. There was nothing left of them– nothing left after their leader had fallen.

But yet he was seeing dozens Team Flare Grunts.

Another loud blast echoed across the plaza– fire and smoke engulfing one of the nearby buildings. That was when the real screams filled the air, cries of fear and surprise calling out in terror. The Pokemon that had been released turned, releasing attacks within the crowds.

It wasn't just in the audience, grunts also began to flood the stage they stood on.

The small box dropped to the floor at Alain's feet. He could hardly register what was happening, the sheer confusion momentarily overcoming the reality of what he was seeing. None of it felt real– it couldn't be real– his entire body going numb from the shock of it all. He noticed Mairin out of the corner of his eyes. Her trembling hands were clamped over her ears, her eyes shut as she stood frozen in place.

This snapped him out of his trance, and without a second thought he felt himself reaching out and pulling Mairin in close, still trying to process what was happening.

Screams shook through his bones as a wave of terror struck through the crowd. A strange hissing noise filled his ears and the next thing he knew the entire stage was shrouded in a heavy, eerie gas.

Fighting through the shock, Alain swung his gaze towards where the grunts had been before. Standing in their place was lines of Pokemon, some of which were ones that Alain recognized painfully from the time he had spent working for Lysandre.

The front line consisted of Swalot and Muks creeping forward, ooze dripping from their slimy forms. Their mouths hung open, streams of Poison Gas pouring from them as they approached the stage. Scattered through the crowds Alain could see Houndours and Houndooms being released from their Pokeballs, Magmars joining them with a suffocating Smog attack. Weezings hovered above the stage and the audience, Alain could only guess that the thick gas pouring from them was a Smokescreen.

The moves being released cloaked the entire plaza in a black cloud. The smoke stung Alain's eyes, filling his lungs as he tried to breath. Coughing began to overtake the screaming, and panic raced through him. Smokescreen was one thing, but the other plumes would be poisonous, if they were to breath that in…

Alain immediately moved so that Mairin was tucked safely against his chest, his arm moving to cover her face as best he could in hopes of stopping the poisonous fumes from getting to her. Tears stung his eyes, the bitterness of the Smokescreen making his eyes water painfully. He still could barely see– those on stage mere silhouettes against the black air.

That was when something yanked forcefully at his shoulders, tearing him away from Mairin. Alain struggled furiously the moment he felt himself being distanced from her, but she seemed to be getting farther away despite his efforts, something pulling her away from him. Vision only getting worse, Alain could scarcely make out another silhouette dragging her out of sight.

"S-serena!" Ash's voice cried out from somewhere to his left.

Alain's heart was thumping, attempting to break free of whoever was holding him back, but the moment he pulled free two more people seized him. He was hacking on the smoke-filled air, a desperation running through him– he had to get to Mairin!

Other people were shouting, he recognized the voices, but barely registered their words. He caught a brief glimpse of one of the people holding him back– eerie goggles and a mask covering their face, sheltering them from the smoke. Alain let out another strangled cough, lashing out against them.

"Don't you dare touch my husband you–!" A female voice snarled, followed by the crack of a punch. "Let go of me you–!"

Alain wasn't sure if it was the many cries drowning out each other, or if the lack of oxygen was starting to reach him. His limited vision was blurring, his struggling starting to become weaker. His arms were harshly yanked behind his back, the grunts shoving him to the ground.

"M-m-mair–" He coughed out.

A rope cut into his wrists, binding his hands together. The desperation in his struggle resurged as they began to drag him away, and through the fading smoke he could see other figures as he was dragged and then restrained against the ground. A ragged breath got caught in his throat when he found the professor laying next to him, a bruise on his face, arms also bound behind his back.

Alain rolled over, attempting to sit up, only to be shoved back to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a grunt appear out of thin air, grabbing Malva as she struggled against them. Breathing became slightly easier with the fumes in the air starting to fade, but in his panic he didn't even care. He could make out Steven slamming into a grunt, knocking her back just in time to spin around to punch another one away.

The grunts hesitated, clearly not wanting to get close to the champion.

"We have the ones the boss wanted!" A grunt shouted. "Fall out!"

Alain heard the sound of another Pokeball opening, peering up in time to see a Hypno standing over them. The Pokemon gave them a jagged grin, swinging the pendulum in its hand. A white glow filled the air surrounding them– the energy of the Teleport twisting around them, before whisking them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Alain's lungs burned as they took in a breath of fresh air– gasping as they reappeared out of the Teleport, no longer surrounded by the smoke-filled air. A violent cough escaped him, trying to force the lingering toxic fumes from out of him. He could hear more coughing around him, watering eyes cracking open as he took in his surroundings.

He was laying on a cold cement floor, dark towering walls surrounding him. A ceiling stretched up far above them, the few lights doing little to pierce the dimness of the room. There were no windows, though heavy metal doors could be seen on the opposite side of the large room. He closed his eyes, heart racing as he tried to take in what was happening.

"M-mairin," Alain croaked, twisting in search of her. Others laid around him, coughing and shaking, hands tied behind their backs. The grunts that had taken them were removing their masks glaring down at them coolly.

"Alain?" Professor Sycamore rasped next to him. "Are you al-alright?"

Alain stared weakly at the professor, heart hammering as he struggled to push himself to his knees, breathing heavily. His eyes scanned the others who had been taken with him in the Teleport– Professor Sycamore, Ash laying next to a bruised Jessie, Malva sitting perfectly still, and then–

"Mairin!" Alain cried, lunging forward, but the Flare grunts stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him back to the ground. He let out a grunt of pain as he slammed into the ground. He let out a growl. "G-get away!"

"I'd advise you to stop fighting," One of the grunts said in a low tone, the Hypno that had teleported them here was standing at their side. "We wouldn't want someone to get hurt."

"Where are we?" Jessie spat, two grunts grabbing her shoulders as she struggled to her feet, forcing her down onto her knees. She bit back a cry of pain as her knees slammed against the cement ground.

"She wasn't one of the ones we wanted," The grunt with the Hypno said, apparently the leader of the ones who had captured them.

The other grunts were grabbing them, dragging them towards where they had Jessie kneeling. Alain struggled against them, attempting to break free, which only resulted in more of them dragging him into the line. He had three grunts pinning him as they forced him to kneel next to the professor.

"She wouldn't leave us alone– we had no choice but to bind her," One of the grunts replied, while Alain continued to struggle. The others weren't putting up as much as a fight as he was– Sycamore breathing heavily, but staying still. Ash had his head bowed, eyes closed as if in concentration. Next to him was Mairin, who was trembling, but was still looking straight into the eyes of the ones who had bound them. Next to her was Jessie, who had gone still, her entire form tense, glaring up at them bitterly.

At the other end of the line was Malva, who only had one grunt near her. He had a hand on the Elite Four member's shoulder, who was making no effort to pull away or break free. She simply stared straight ahead, face expressionless, both her and the grunt almost unnaturally still.

"...We're nowhere near Lumiose," Ash whispered quietly. "I'm barely sensing any auras..."

"So some of you pathetic lot are still around?" Alain spat, disbelief still running through him as he stared at the Team Flare symbol. In the years following Team Flare's fall there had been scattered members and half attempts to 'reform' the group, but what had been seen was nothing but pathetic, having been shut down with ease.

"We may not be what we were before," The grunt said, glaring. "But we are still far from weak."

"Your leaders are dead or imprisoned," Alain snarled. He was about to say more, but a quiet voice made him fall silent.

"What do you want with us?" Mairin asked, quivering, but yet her voice was steady. "Hostages? Just trying to make a statement?"

"The Boss will decide what's to be done with you," The grunt replied, turning away from them. "We just follow orders."

"'Boss'?" Alain asked, bitterness and sarcasm in his tone. Professor Sycamore shot him a glance, as if trying to beg him to stay quiet, but Alain was too frustrated to care. Seeing the group that had used him, that had hurt so many others... it was rekindling an anger he had kept buried for so long. "What pathetic excuse for a human is your new 'leader'?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm exactly new, Alain," A soft voice said– and chills raced up Alain's back.

His heart thumped, a wave of cold rushing over him as he heard that voice. It had been so long– a decade– but yet he still recognized it the moment it had spoken. He knew it couldn't be possible– even more impossible than Team Flare being in front of him. This man was gone, this man was dead–!

Alain slowly looked up, fearful blue eyes peering across the room as he heard footsteps echoing against the cement floor. He stared up at the towering figure making their way towards him– and he heard someone behind him take in a sharp breath. Alain however, seemed to have forgotten how to breath as he watched the man come closer.

Lysandre gave Alain a simple smile– the man's gaze icy cold. He had changed since Alain had last seen him– half of his face lined with fading scars that ran down his neck. The eye on that side was dim and unfocused, while the other one regarded Alain with a sharp glare. On his left hand the tips of two of his fingers were missing, the entire hand scarred just like his face. If it wasn't for the sleeves on his jacket, Alain was sure they'd see even more scars running up his arm.

It seemed that his clash with Zygarde had a lasting impact.

"What?" Lysandre asked, spreading his arms out. "No hello? But it's been so long."

"...You should be dead," Professor Sycamore whispered. "There was no way you could have survived that blast..."

A smirk pressed onto Lysandre's lips. "So quick to assume... No, no one should have survived that blast. My Mienshao most certainly did not, and even her Protect couldn't fully save me from such a blow..."

His scarred hand reached up, touching his face.

He shook his head. "Malva! My dear– it seems you're doing well. Have you been enjoying your time in this hideous world you've managed to save?"

Malva nor the grunt holding her moved. Alain's heart was thundering, staring at the ground with wide eyes, mind refusing to believe what he was seeing... what he was hearing. Lysandre couldn't be alive, this was just all a cruel joke... some twisted nightmare.

"...The only hideous thing in this world is your face," Malva whispered softly after a moment, not even making eye contact.

Lysandre regarded her for a moment, before letting out a bitter chuckle. "Just the same as always, just the same..." His footsteps echoed against the ground as he strolled forward, pacing in front of his captives. Mairin flinched, while Ash kept his gaze trained on the ground. "It's been so long since I've seen you all, I just had to bring you here..." He paused in front of Jessie. "Except for you– I asked for the champions to be brought. I have no idea who you are."

"Your thugs hurt my husband," She replied simply, glowering up at him. "I wasn't going to stand back and do nothing."

"Hmm, loyal I see, not a bad trait," Lysandre said, giving her a soft smile. "One I see much value in– if you wish to keep you and your husband safe from the cruelness of this world–"

"Don't you even dare ask me to join!" Jessie snarled. "Being mixed up in one foul organization has been enough for one lifetime!"

"Shame," Lysandre said softly. "Loyalty to me would have protected your family– including that little one inside of you."

The defiant look on Jessie's face seemed to fade somewhat, her skin growing pale. Alain's gaze shifted towards her, and it was only now that he had heard Lysandre's words that he noticed the small bump on belly.

"Jessie has nothing to do with this," Ash said quietly. "Leave her out of it."

"Ah yes, heroic Ash!" Lysandre said, almost beaming. "The holder of such great power, but yet you never use the great gifts you have been given. I heard you left your remarkable Greninja behind shortly after my 'defeat'– you could have gone far with him by your side," He tilted his head. "Also, where are my manners? Congratulations on the engagement! A shame your fiancee couldn't join us."

Ash gritted his teeth, as if biting back a reply.

"My offer stands with you as well, Ash," Lysandre continued. "All you've done against me would be forgiven if you join me."

"So that's why you brought us here?" Mairin asked. "Trying to get us to help you?"

"Well, not you, dear," Lysandre said, nodding to Mairin, as if they were casually passing each other. "As for the dear professor I know he couldn't be swayed, so I simply brought him to keep him out of the way. It was to be the same with the champions, but it seems my men couldn't catch them..." He glanced at the grunts, who all averted their gaze. "The others, however, I do see some value in."

"If you think I'd help you, then you're an idiot," Ash said. "Do you think you're the first person that I've met like you? All of these organizations are the same."

"You know Tepigs?" Malva chimed in. "When they can learn Fly, I'll join you again!"

Lysandre finally turned to Alain.

"I will  _never,"_  Alain snarled. "Let you use me again!"

"That's what I expected," Lysandre said quietly. "I mean, I did ruin your special day after all, didn't I? You could have been like Ash, with a beautiful lady at your side, a little ring on her finger."

He slowly walked towards Alain, hand reaching into his pocket. Alain's mouth became dry as he saw the knife resting in the man's palm, the blade flipping open. He couldn't help but press his eyes shut as Lysandre came to a stop in front of him, the cold blade being pressed against his neck.

"But those who don't help me, Alain, are my enemies," He whispered, voice deathly calm. "But even worse than enemies, are traitors... and I feel that those who betrayed me need to pay..."

"Alain!" The professor cried.

"Don't hurt him!" Mairin screamed, her voice trembling. "Oh Mew, please–  _d-don't hurt him!"_

"...I don't care what you do to me," Alain hissed. "I'll  _never_  help a man like you."

His blood was ice cold, expecting the blade to pierce his skin as the words left his mouth. The next few seconds felt like an eternity, silence crawling through the room like a stalking Liepard. The fear was running through him, just as strong as the bitterness that was burning in his heart.

Alain's eyes snapped open when he felt the knife being pulled away from his throat.

Lysandre had a small, chilling smile on his face, his voice a whisper as he spoke. "And just who said that it was you I was going to hurt, Alain?"

The world came to a stop as Lysandre turned, his fiery blue eyes settling on Mairin.

"N-no," The word barely escaped his mouth, his entire form becoming frozen with fear. Lysandre's steps echoed in his ears as he walked towards Mairin, Alain attempting to lunge forward– but the grunts' hands dug into him, holding him back. Lysandre snatched Mairin by the shoulder in a crushing grip when she tried to scurry backwards, the knife raised into the air.

Scarlet appeared across Mairin's cheek, a cry of pain filling the room. For a moment Alain couldn't move, his whole body paralyzed with the sheer fear that had taken over him. White flashed across his vision, a rush of anger pulsing through him, a surge of energy building up. He sprang forward, breaking free of the grunts' grasp, throwing himself forward at the horrid man, hands fighting against their bonds–

The grunts seized him, throwing him to the floor. His head flared up in pain as it hit the ground, but he barely even noticed. He twisted on the ground, thrashing as the grunts attempted to pin him down.

"Get away from her!" Alain screamed, the words being torn from his throat. " _Get away from her–_  d-don't touch her you– agh!"

He was thrown to the ground once more, one of the grunts slamming his head against the ground. Another burst of pain washed over his head, vision blurring as he lashed out against them. Terror pulsed through him, watching as Lysandre dragged her forward, her struggles helpless against the towering man.

"Stop!" Alain cried. "Please–  _stop!"_

"Just remember, Alain," Lysandre said softly, everyone going still as his knife was pressed against her throat, tears and blood running down her face. "That this was your choice. I gave you a chance, and you threw it to the side."

And then Lysandre and Mairin were gone, the metal doors screeching as they slammed shut behind them. The room spiraled into a deadly silence. Alain couldn't look away from the doors, his heart thundering so quickly he couldn't breathe.

It felt like the world had stopped, like time had frozen in place the moment those doors had shut him away from the only girl he had ever loved.

Lysandre was alive.

Lysandre had taken Mairin.

Lysandre had  _hurt_  Mairin, he had made her bleed!

A growl rose in Alain's throat, sending trembles throughout his entire body. His blurry vision wavered as he writhed beneath the grip of the grunts keeping him pinned down. The anger inside him was boiling, growing hotter and hotter as it threatened to consume everything around him.

Sycamore shifted closer to Alain, sweat dripping from his bruised face after seeing the knife at Mairin's throat. Jessie was watching the two men with an expression that was almost unreadable. Her own face was pale, her gaze fighting between watching Alain or the little life just starting to grow in her belly. Ash's eyes had closed again, his face angled towards the floor. His jaw was clenched in concentration.

Then there was Malva . . . She wasn't even attempting to struggle in the grunt's hold, and seeing her somehow staying so calm despite what had happened left Alain even more furious.

"Where is he taking  _my_  Mairin!?" Alain roared, twisting violently to trap the grunts holding him down in an icy glare. The blue fire of his eyes burned ferociously. "What's he planning on doing with her?!"

"Don't waste your breath worrying. You won't be seeing her again." The grunt responded blandly. He huffed and dug his knee deep into Alain's spine, sending a jolt of pain rushing through his already battered body.

_You won't be seeing her again._

What did that mean? What were the consequences to his stupid decisions this time? What horrible fate had he thrown Mairin into?

Just as the thoughts finished, a horrifying sound echoed through the room. Alain's body almost went limp, his lungs struggling to breathe. Ice coursed through his veins, because he knew that voice– which only made the scream that much more horrifying. For a moment he couldn't move, he couldn't see– only the dying echos of Mairin's scream ringing through his mind.

Lysandre was hurting her. She was being hurt, and he couldn't get to her. He couldn't get to her!

Anger erupting, Alain heaved his body to the side with all the strength he could muster, slipping his pinned form over– causing the grunt that had been holding him to stumble backwards, grip on him losing. Without thinking, Alain slammed his knee into the fallen grunt's face, the force of the blow knocking him out instantly.

He knelt there for a minute, panting as he stared down at the grunt's bruised face. His mind hummed, slightly startled at what he had just done– but the anger was stronger. The knowledge that Mairin was alone with that monster, that she was being hurt because of  _him_ , drowned out all the other thoughts. Alain whipped his head up, eyes burning with rage.

The two other grunts that had been trying to hold Alain backed away uncertainly. Alain gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to his feet, his legs aching from the strain. The ropes cut into his skin as his attempted to pull his hands free from his bonds, the room spinning as he struggled to find his balance.

The scene he had caused had drawn the other Flare grunts attention to him. And now with him standing and one of their men down, they were all turning to face him, their other prisoners forgotten. The only grunt remaining in position was the one holding Malva, who still seemed too calm considering the current situation, expression unchanging.

The Flare members gathered around Alain, fencing him in. Alain didn't know where to look, his eyes darting from one grunt to the next. The logical part himself told him that he couldn't win a match up like this– but he didn't care. His nails cut into his palms, though he hardly noticed the pain. These people were stopping him from getting to Mairin. He had to get through them, but there were so many...

Just as Alain had decided to try to throw himself at one, hoping that attacking wildly would somehow be enough to bring them all down, one of the grunts in front of him collapsed out of nowhere. Alain's gaze flicked towards the figure that was standing behind the grunt, who's hand was glowing bright blue. Ash was completely unbound, looking more than ready to take another grunt down, his eyes pulsing with a blue light.

It seemed the light around Ash had knocked the grunt out rather than force itself– because Ash tackled another one of the stunned guards to the ground, placing a glowing palm against her forehead. Her eyes rolled back in her head, body going limp as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Suddenly Malva and the grunt holding her flickered– before vanishing into thin air. In their place was a small black Pokemon, a grin on its face. Blue eyes gleamed as the Zorua leapt up, a black aura surrounding her as she attacked a nearby Hypno with a Foul Play. The dark type move sent the shocked Psychic type flying to the ground, the Pokemon's eyes glowing green as she raced away.

The ground cracked, thick blades of grass growing up from the floor. The Grass Knot entangled the feet of the grunts, rooting them in place. Alain stumbled forward, falling to a knee, panting in exhaustion and desperation. A pair of hands grabbed his wrist and he tensed, half expecting another grunt, but as he twisted around he saw a pair of orange eyes looking down on him. He stared at Malva– who looked beat up compared to the illusion he had seen of her earlier.

She didn't say a word as she worked at the knots binding his wrists.

The fighting continued throughout the room, Sycamore and Jessie joining Ash in fighting the guards. Jessie seemed the most keen, having no hesitation as she struck the grunt that had been pinning her down. Sycamore targeted the guards that were being entangled in the Grass Knot, holding them down as they tried to tear the thick grass away from their ankles. Ash went from grunt to grunt, holding his glowing blue hand to their heads, knocking them out.

The ropes fell to the ground, his wrists now free. Alain barely noticed the red marks that had cut into his skin, thin drops of blood rolling from where the ropes had cut him. He didn't utter a thanks to Malva– simply springing at the nearest guard now that he was free. A rage was burning through him, placing no mercy in his mind as he unleashed his fury on the Flare grunt. He didn't care what he was doing– he didn't care!

They had taken Mairin! They had brought them here! It was because of them that Lysandre had gotten his filthy hands on her! That–

All thoughts ceased from Alain's mind as another scream cut through the air– almost faint between the clashes of them and the grunts. He went still, the half conscious grunt in his hands stumbling back as he froze up. Alain's wide eyes shone in panic and he turned towards the door, a desperation clawing at his heart.

"Mairin!" Her name was torn from his throat. " _Mairin!"_

A grunt stepped in front of him, the man pale and shaking, but clearly ready to do his job. Alain's anger surged, but before he could do a thing a black shape tackled the grunt, the Zorua sinkings her tiny fangs right into his nose. He let out a yelp– partly in pain, partly in surprise– stumbling back, the Zorua refusing to let go.

"That's enough, Trixie," A voice said, and the Zorua promptly dropped to the ground.

Malva stepped forward, grabbing the grunt by his shoulders and slamming him into the wall. The little dark type at her feet was laughing as Malva pinned the final guard's arms behind his back, holding him down with little effort despite her lean form. She glanced over her shoulder, gaze focusing on Ash, who was knocking out the last few guards who were still awake. He was breathing heavily, sweat running down his face, panting as if he had just ran a mile.

"Think you can use your magic to take care of this one?" Malva asked coolly.

"...It's aura, not magic," Ash said quietly, but he let the blue glow fill his hand once more as he made his way towards Malva. The guard's eyes were wide as the the glowing hand was extended towards him– mumbling apologies and excuses as Ash pressed his hand to his head, eyes rolling back in his head. "They'll only be out for... five minutes, tops. All I did was overwhelm their aura with mine, nothing permanent."

Alain stared at them for a moment, mind trying to catch up with everything that was happening, trying to think through his anger. Ash was doing his best not to look at the fallen grunts, simply closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Malva was kneeling down, allowing the little Zorua to scurry up onto her shoulder. Sycamore was standing next to Jessie, looking very worried for the pregnant woman– but she was only staring at the unconscious grunts bitterly.

It wasn't too hard to piece together what had happened– the Zorua, the strange way the 'guard' and Malva had been acting this whole time– she had been hiding under an illusion. Judging from the bruises on the Elite Four member she had clearly put up a fight, and the lack of marks on her wrists showed she hadn't been tied up. She must had untied Ash and the others while hidden under the illusion– meaning she had been free this entire time. Malva seemed to notice his staring, and she glanced over at him.

"Why didn't you do something sooner?" Alain's voice was quiet and sinister. His cold eyes narrowed at her and he hissed under his breath. "Why didn't you do something when Mairin was hurt? Or better, when Lysandre showed his Arceus forbidden face?!"

Malva held her breath as Alain took a step towards her. "I did something the first opportunity I had. Things we're a little chaotic if you didn't notice, and with Lysandre watching all of us like a Talonflame– what did you expect me to do?" She reached up to the Zorua perched on her shoulder and ran her fingers gratefully through the tuft of fur atop its head. "If I would have done something sooner it would have been in vain. I suggest you take your anger out on the person that caused this whole ordeal. If it wasn't for Trixie we wouldn't stand a hint of a chance at saving Mairin– especially seeing as the rest of our Pokemon are back in Lumiose!"

Trixie let out a defiant yip, but Alain couldn't have cared less if the Pokemon was upset with him or not. The Zorua's image twisted, reverting back to her usual illusion of a Fennekin. Alain turned his head back to where Sycamore was inspecting the large doors blocking their exit. His shoulders slumped noticeably when he lowered his grasp from the handle.

"The doors are locked . . ." Sycamore muttered, only just loud enough for them to hear.

"One of the grunts in here must have a key." Ash spoke up, his voice startling Alain. Ash had been almost silent since their capture. "It would only make sense, if they didn't have one they would be trapped here just like us."

At this idea, Sycamore's eyes brightened. "Marvelous thinking, Ash! With all of us searching we should be able to find it quickly."

Alain didn't need to hear anything else. He was already throwing himself at the nearest of the collapsed Team Flare grunts, tearing through all their pockets in search of anything that could be a key.

Everything around him seemed to vanish as he moved towards the next grunt, going through the same motions he had with the first. His fingers felt numb as he dug into their pockets and bags. An odd silence drowning the entire room. He couldn't hear the others talking, he could hardly even remember that they were there with him.

_Arceus, where is the key?!_

His hands froze as another gut wrenching scream tore through the room, this one much louder than the first two. Sweat coated his skin as Mairin's trembling voice died away, as if she was too tired to keep crying out.

Alain's mind immediately remembered the knife Lysandre had held in his hand. He almost convulsed at the mental image of it being plunged into Mairin's flesh. He wanted to tell himself that even Lysandre wouldn't actually stab somebody, that he was only imagining the worst scenario in his head, but he had already seen enough evidence to know that wasn't the case. He didn't want to think of Mairin's blood on that blade. He had already seen enough of it that day.

"We don't have time for this," Ash muttered, as Alain went onto the next grunt, desperately trying to find some sort of key. The blue hue returned to Ash's eyes as he stalked towards the door, signaling for them to move back. Professor Sycamore scurried away from the door, looking very startled, not about to stand in front of Ash with his eyes glowing.

Ash raised his hand, a blue orb pulsing to life in front of his palm. Alain had been told of Ash's aura powers many years before, but this was his first time seeing more than just a faint blue glow. An Aura Sphere flared to life– the burst of energy being released at the door. If he would have seen this at any other time Alain would have been amazed, maybe even a bit frightened.

But all he saw was the locks of the metal doors being blasted off– meaning that they could finally get out of this room. Ash reached for the doors, but Alain shoved past him, shoving them open. A cool draft blew in from the hallways, and that along with the windowless walls suggested that they weren't above ground. There was a hum in Alain's mind as he pressed forward, barely even aware of the others nervously following after them. He didn't care that there could be more guards ahead, ones that were more prepared than the grunts they had knocked out.

The only thing that mattered was finding Mairin.

"We need to move carefully," Ash said, but Alain barely even heard the words. "Help is coming."

He needed to find Mairin.


End file.
